


【葡西】渴睡

by eva1588



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Spain, M/M, PWP, Top Portugal
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24737551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva1588/pseuds/eva1588
Summary: “现在你要给我糖果了吗？”他问。
Relationships: Portugal/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	【葡西】渴睡

“我是说，我们不该做吗？”安东尼奥趴在佩德罗的膝盖上，笑嘻嘻地说。

佩德罗抬起另一条腿踢了踢他的腰：“起来，你不是小孩子了，安东尼奥。想要我给你糖果吗？”

被点到名字的“小孩”嘟嘟囔囔地低下头，伸出手放到佩德罗的膝盖上，然后继续向前试探，手掌和臂膀像是一条蛇，沿着他的大腿内侧游走，皮肤摩擦布料沙沙作响。

那双手在到达更禁忌的地方之前被捉住了手腕，手的主人抬头看着兄长，狡黠的绿眼睛里满是笑意。

“现在你要给我糖果了吗？”他问。

开始是亲吻。安东尼奥把佩德罗压在他和椅背之间，不断地亲吻他的嘴唇。当察觉到对方的回应时，他几乎是迫不及待地捧起佩德罗的脸，手指弄乱了束起的头发。“来吧，来吧……”舌头交缠时吐出湿热的邀请，然后安东尼奥扯下了佩德罗束发的发绳。黑色的长发散开时像是有清凉的泉水浸没了他的手掌。

一阵晕眩过后他反应过来自己的后背接触了柔软的床铺，佩德罗低头开始吻他的锁骨，他的头发扫过安东尼奥赤裸的胸膛，柔软的发丝留下一种奇妙的痒意。佩德罗的手、头发、舌头，他们贴着安东尼奥的皮肤作乱，安东尼奥摸着佩德罗的脑袋，无意识地捻着他的头发，他已经无法去思考别的东西了——脑子里一片浆糊，大概被那所谓的黏糊糊的糖浆填满了。他用颤抖的手去解佩德罗的衣服，佩德罗则开始脱他的，把它们一件件扔到地板上。接着吻落在腹部的时候安东尼奥忍不住笑出来，那确实太痒了——虽然这似乎不该是在这时候考虑的问题。佩德罗似乎有些生气，他用力地揉了一把安东尼奥的胸部，把他重新丢进暧昧的喘息里。

佩德罗一路下移，吻落在小腹上方的时候他抬起眼睛看了安东尼奥一眼，蓝绿色的瞳孔在深色的眼睫下露出来，安东尼奥仿佛被这突然而至的目光射中了，一阵战栗从他的脊背瞬间攀上脖颈，在脑海某处神经点开了一片火花，他感到头皮发麻。

急切地捧起佩德罗的脸，安东尼奥气喘吁吁地，目不转睛地注视着他，然后单词从他张开的嘴唇间跳出来：“......进来，操我。"

佩德罗又露出了安东尼奥熟悉的、“作为兄长”的———那个他恨极了的——仿佛在嘲讽他的那种笑容，但安东尼奥此刻选择将那些不满全都和丢到地上的衣服一起扔出了脑袋，凑上前和对方吻在一起，抚摸他光滑的脊背，毫不掩饰地展露着对他的渴望。

动物一样黏着、彼此舔舐，顺着滑落的吻安东尼奥抬起头颅，因为佩德罗舔咬他的脖颈发出愉悦的叹息。手指进入的时候他闷哼一声，被翻搅和打开的感觉在身体里放大，这种毫无保留展现自己的亲近令他恐惧和兴奋，积累的快感冲刷大脑下他顾不得其他，不断用大腿磨蹭佩德罗的腰催促他快点。当滚烫的温度抵上时他下意识地抓住身上人的肩膀，渴意在喉咙里翻涌，他把难耐的低吟吐在佩德罗的耳畔，酥麻的感觉同样也落在他自己的脸上，然后他被打开了，彻底地。

被填满的感觉比以往更令人愉悦，即使不断传来的痛楚更加鲜明。安东尼奥把脸埋在佩德罗的颈窝里，一边努力吞咽痛苦与快感混合的果实，一边在他的锁骨上落下一个个黏腻的亲吻。

我们就该如此，不仅是肉体的结合，通过血管里流动的、炽热的血液和阳光照射的土地相连，每一次从心脏迸发出的跳动，每一丝震颤的脉搏都应该像此刻的体温一样贴合，我们如此相似又不同。

我要占领你——我允许此刻你吞掉我。

脸上湿热的触感把安东尼奥被疼痛和喜悦冲击得模糊的意识唤回，他迟钝地反应过来，他居然在控制不住地抽泣，而佩德罗正温柔地舔舐他脸上的泪水。湿润的舌尖滑过皮肤的触感令他战栗，后背下意识地弓起离开床单，安东尼奥扳过佩德罗的脸和对方唇齿相接，他尝到了自己泪水的味道。苦涩的咸味在舌尖游走又逐渐消融，在佩德罗耐心的安抚下他逐渐平静下来，像是终于停下了无休止哭噎的婴儿一样，安静地蜷在兄长的怀里。

他想起自己还是个孩子的时候，靠在比当时的自己高大许多的哥哥怀里，胸膛的暖意透过布料环绕着他，热烈温暖的阳光毫不吝啬地给予他，于是在模糊的笑语和融化的温度中沉入睡眠。

“抱歉，”他犹豫地说，“我不知道——”

“没关系，”佩德罗平静的、温柔的声音在他头顶盘旋，伸手拨开他前额上汗湿的头发亲吻他的额头，久违的渴求的温柔此刻就落在他的皮肤上，安东尼奥几乎竭尽全力控制自己不要再丢脸地哭出来。“继续，”安东尼奥闷闷地说，哭泣让他的声音显得有些嘶哑，“给我更多——”

当佩德罗擦过他体内的某一点时仿佛一卷浪砸在了他的身体里，颅腔内炸开浪花冲刷理智的声音，快感海潮般袭遍了安东尼奥全身。随后佩德罗也在他的体内达到了高潮，紧紧握住身下人汗湿的手掌。安东尼奥感到前所未有的疲累，好像他从来没有这么累过一样。交叠的喘息也渐渐离他远去了。

涨潮的疲倦从身下翻涌起来一点点包裹他，漫过身体把他淹没在空无一物的水面下，张开嘴吐露的话语慢悠悠地漂浮上去然后消失，他只能看到水面上一团模糊摇曳的光影，似乎正在呼唤他，然而他已经无力回应，眼前黑色的潮水一阵阵没过，最终被翻滚的倦意拖拽坠入漆黑的梦中。


End file.
